


The Paradox of Love

by reinashards



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: He knows he shouldn't do it. But well, desperate times call for desperate measures. And he's indeed desperate as hell.(Or the one where Jihoon proposes a beneficial agreement with one of the most popular Alphas on campus; Kwon Soonyoung, who also happens to be his ultimate crush. How? By fake-dating, of course.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 169





	1. THE INVITATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is not a new ABO story. This is a re-write of 'Be My Alpha'. It has come to my attention that I absolutely abhor how BMA is turning out because it's a complete mess and directionless. I'm faced with 2 options; either drop it completely or rewrite it into something more coherent. It has been a daunting task, having to re-do 40k+ words but I did it. Now, what's left to do is to proofread and then post them. To summarize, I've compressed the previous 14 chapters of BMA into 5 chapters. Also, I've taken out Seungcheol and Jun's stories and decided to focus on Jihoon's. I'll probably do a separate one-shots on them later on. 
> 
> I highly encourage my readers to read this new version from the beginning because well, the storyline has changed significantly, even though some significant parts of BMA have been adapted and retained. But it's completely up to you. If you want to pick up where you left off on BMA, then come back when I post chapter 6. 
> 
> I'm going to make the tags as comprehensive as I can. Please heed the warnings before you proceed any further.
> 
>  **There are 3 arcs to this story:**  
>  **ARC I:** IT’S AN ALPHA’S WORLD (Chapter 1-5, told through Jihoon's POV)  
>  **ARC II:** OMEGAS RUN THE WORLD (Chapter 6-10, told through Soonyoung's POV)  
>  **ARC III:** WOLFY EVER-AFTER (Chapter 10-13, a mix of POVs)
> 
>  **Characters' orientation:**  
>  Seungcheol – Omega  
> Jeonghan – Alpha  
> Jun – Omega  
> Soonyoung – Alpha  
> Wonwoo – Alpha  
> Jihoon – Omega  
> Minghao – Alpha  
> Mingyu – Omega  
> Chan – Beta
> 
> (For the illustration of this story, Wonwoo/Mingyu is an established couple in this universe.)  
> 

**ARC I: IT’S AN ALPHA’S WORLD**

It’s an Alpha’s world out there and everyone knows it. 

Oh you can deny it all you want but when push comes to shove, Alphas always have the best career prospects, direct enrollments to elite schools and universities, and more often than not, the first in line to be picked at anything. They are members of the aristocracy, the crème de la crème of society. Everything in the world is geared to guarantee an Alpha's success, to make them shine above all others and if you are born as anything but an Alpha, well—tough luck. It's a sad, sad world to live in but hey, when life gives you lemons, you can either learn to make lemonade or waste away from thirst.

But there's an exception to this. While Alphas are considered the rightful kings and queens of the world, there's another subspecies that is highly regarded; _the Omegas_. Omegas are coveted for their intoxicating scents, gorgeous appearances and most importantly; their priceless ability to carry and birth pups to term. After all, without the Omegas, how can the next generation of Alphas, Betas and Omegas even exist? The circle of life begins and ends with Omegas. And because of this irrefutable fact; they are highly sought after, typically doted on and tend to be treated like precious diamonds. _Especially_ by Alphas. And so, it becomes a matter of common knowledge among Omegas; _snatch up an Alpha and you're probably set for life_.

But Lee Jihoon, a fellow Omega and music extraordinaire, would rather chew his own arms off than to depend on someone else, let alone an Alpha. He loathes the outdated, primitive way of thinking with every fiber of his being. He swears if he's going to succeed in life, it would be based on his own merits and not because he's bonded to someone who thinks of him as some property to be owned or believes they have the right to tell him how to live his life. He's going to make it _without_ an Alpha by his side. Mark his words.

"No, I'm not going." Jihoon murmurs, eyes still focused on the bright screen of his laptop. There's an urgent assignment he has to rush for and he has no time for nonsensical discussions.

And because the answer is directed at a certain Wen Junhui, the response he gets is a loud whine. "Why not, Hoon? Everyone who's anyone will be there. It's _the_ event of the year!"

Jihoon narrows his eyes at his roommate. Despite being born a few months earlier than him and is considered the 'hyung' out of them two, Jun never fails to act as though he's the younger, spoiled one. Just like he's doing right now. "Really? You're honestly going to say that with a straight face?"

"That's what everyone says." Jun pouts, a bit hurt by his friend's nonchalant attitude.

"Well, even if you tell me that the King and Queen themselves are coming, I'm still not interested in attending that circus. So count me out." Jihoon retorts. "Besides, if you want to go that badly, why not ask Cheol-hyung?" He adds, referring to their other roommate who happens to be the oldest one in the group.

Jun sighs. "It's not a circus, Hoon! The Annual Ballroom Party is supposed to encourage intermingling between the various subspecies. And you know hyung won't even consider going if you're not. The both of you are disgustingly attached to the hips; one will never stray far without the other. Besides, I can't go alone! What if someone spikes my drink because they want to have their wicked way with me? Hoon, I'm too precious to be kidnapped or ravished by some lecherous fools!"

As its name would suggest, The Annual Ballroom Party is an annual event which aims to encourage interaction between the different subsets and foster teamwork and cooperation. But as the years go by, the original intent and purpose of the event has eroded into something cheap and flimsy. It's no longer what it's used to be, like in its heyday. Nowadays, Omegas attend the party so that they can prat around and bat their eyelashes at potential (Alpha) mates while the Alphas are only there to puff out their chests and act macho for a single night like peacocks on steroids. It's all very entertaining if you're into that sort of thing. But sadly for Jihoon, he thinks it's just a pathetic attempt by the University to try to match some of the more powerful families together and claim undue credit. It's all so pointless and stupid.

"You know the University will never let that happen. The event is under tight control, so your virtue is safe and sound." The obnoxious squawk from Jun is expected as Jihoon takes it in his stride.

"That doesn't make much sense."

" _You_ don't make much sense."

"Yah, stop—"

But someone else suddenly steps into the living room, interrupting the light banter between the two friends. "Are you guys fighting again?" Choi Seungcheol shakes his head fondly at his charges.

"Hoon's being a bully again." Jun rats his roommate out.

"And Jun is trying to peer pressure me into doing something I do not want to do." Jihoon says.

"Let me guess, you are referring to the party?" Seungcheol asks.

Jun nods enthusiastically at that. "Are you going, hyung?"

"Yeah, I'll have to. There's some....pressing matters that I've to settle while I'm there." Seungcheol replies with a grimace but doesn't proceed to elaborate any further than that.

"See, Hoon? Now, you must go since both of us are going!" Jun beams.

"I don't think so." Jihoon shrugs. "It just means you now have a partner to go to the party with. I'm still not obligated to attend that stupid freakshow."

"Hoooooooon." Jun whines again.

Seungcheol chuckles. "You better say yes or you'll never hear the end of it, Ji."

"But—" Jihoon starts.

"Please gooooo, Hoon." Jun interrupts, stomping his feet on the ground.

Damn it to hell.

"Fine, fine! I'll go to the stupid party, you maniac. Now can I have my peace and quiet back so that I can finish my assignment?" Jihoon snaps.

And because this is Jun we are talking about, he remains unruffled by the sarcastic comment and grins. "I guess."

* * *

Jihoon hates to admit it but he's fucking nervous. There's a reason why he avoids public events such as these like the plague. He's not good at socializing in general and awkwardness will always seep in one way or another. He prefers the cozy comfort of his music studio or bedroom as compared to big, snazzy places like this. He doesn't belong here. The life of luxury and overindulgence are not for him and this party has it in spades. As more and more guests continue to enter the ballroom, the atmosphere starts to heat up. He tries to loosen the necktie that he's wearing by pulling at the collar. How can one ever willingly enter this roast-pit and not feel overwhelmed? 

"Stop that." Someone slaps his hands away and Jihoon can only groan in frustration as he glowers at his hyung. "You'll undo the knot that I work so hard to perfect." Seungcheol replies, unperturbed by his dongsaeng's scowl. He's used to Jihoon's grumpy antics by now, after living together for two consecutive years.

Jihoon sighs, defeated. "Hyung, how much longer must I stay here?" They have arrived at the party as three but Jun instantaneously disappears into the crowd as soon as he steps foot into the ballroom. It's just Seungcheol and him now as he nurses a cup of punch while waiting for the event to start.

Seungcheol looks around the room. Knowing how uncomfortable Jihoon gets at parties such as these, he doesn't want to stray far from him. Jihoon never fails to evoke his protective instincts as the hyung of the group. Well, to be truthful, Jun too. At times, he just feels like the mother hen of the group; ready to protect whenever necessary and attack if his hands are forced. "Patience. It will start soon enough." He murmurs as he takes a sip from his own cup. But then, something catches his eyes and he grins. “Ji, _your_ Alpha's here!” 

Jihoon’s eyes widen at the implication.

Almost instantly, he seeks out the Alpha in question. Flanked by his most trusted advisors (cum best friends), the Alpha strides confidently into the ballroom. Jihoon hates how his heart races at the sight of what many has dubbed as ‘one of God’s best works’. Jihoon has to admit while there's not many who can enter a room and instantly command the attention of everyone in said space, _Alpha Kwon Soonyoung_ is able to do so with such ease and grace that's befitting to his secondary gender. The Alpha looks as handsome as ever, slanted eyes shining under the lights as he walks further into the room. It takes Jihoon a full minute to realize that he has been unconsciously mooning over said Alpha. Shame burns his cheeks as he tries to school his expression, hoping he doesn't look like some lovesick teenager. However, a quick glance at his hyung and he knows that his attempt is unsuccessful.

Oh, how he would love to wipe the smirk off Seungcheol’s face. 

“Shut up, hyung!” Jihoon angrily whispers. “And he’s not my _anything!”_ He says; knowing that no matter how hard he prays, such a miracle will never be bestowed upon him. 

“Does Soonyoung know that you've a crush on him the size of the Sahara Desert and wants to marry him and have his babies?” Seungcheol asks sarcastically because if there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s to point out Jihoon’s very weakness. 

“Does _Jeonghan-hyung_ know about yours?” He retorts, blindingly aware of Seungcheol’s Achilles heel too.

Red tinges Seungcheol’s cheeks at the mention of his crush’s name. “Oh, shut up. You know it’s an entirely different situation with Jeonghan and me.” He mumbles.

“You know, hyung, God is fair. One simply cannot be pretty _and_ intelligent at the same time. Something has to give."

“Hey!"

Jihoon sighs. “It doesn’t need to be that complicated.” Maybe this is the main reason why they are able to be best of friends despite knowing each other for only two years. After all, it’s hard not to bond over having unrequited feelings for someone who’s completely out of their leagues. “Come on, hyung, just talk to him. From what I heard, he’s a nice guy.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I rather not be rejected in public by the most popular Alpha on campus.” 

“Oh hyung.” Jihoon sadly whispers. _If you only know how far gone_ _Jeonghan-hyung is_ _over you_ , he silently thinks. 

"Anyway, I think—" But something steals Seungcheol's attention. "Damn it. Ji, I've to attend to something real quick. Stay here and don't move. I'll be back in a jiffy." At that, the oldest Omega disappears out of sight, leaving Jihoon behind. _And then, there was One._

Not to act like a clairvoyant or something but he gets the feeling that tonight will suck real bad.

* * *

As always, he makes it worse.

Instead of staying put like his hyung wants him to, he takes advantage of the opportunity presented to him by venturing out of the ballroom and slipping into the huge veranda that's attached to it. The cool night air hits his face. Feeling relieved, he stretches his arms out as the double-door slams shut behind him, silencing the noises and chaos from the party. Sounds of crickets chirping at night fill the air as he walks over to the wooden railing and breathes in the fresh air. This, this right here is more his speed. For the first time since he's been here, he feels truly at ease. It's like he finally belongs to _something_ while standing here alone under the moonlight.

Smiling to himself, he's about to hum a melody when a short yelp interrupts the peaceful night. He quickly turns to his left, seeing the dancing shadows of a pair who's eclipsed by the dark. Frowning, he tries to make out their identities but fails. Unknowingly, his nosier side gets the better of him as he steps closer to the couple. Only a few steps away now, he notices that it's a pair of Alpha and Omega. The Omega is in tears, he comes to realize. Uh oh, he has an idea of what this is about. _A lovers' spat._

"But-t but-t, why could-dn't you accept-t me-e?" The Omega cries into her hands, voice muffled.

The Alpha shifts on his feet, clearly uncomfortable by the blatant display of emotions. Suddenly, a slither of moonlight hits the couple right on point and Jihoon's heart sinks. Even with dulled senses, he can recognize that sharp, handsome profile anywhere, anytime. He has lost count of how many times he has shamelessly stared at said profile whenever he's able to. He has even waxed a few lyrical lines based on it. Kwon Soonyoung. His crush is standing in the dark with an Omega female he couldn't recognize. "Look, it's not you. It's me."

But the words bring no peace to the Omega. "Then why are you even here?" She shrieks. Suddenly, the Omega's demure side gives way to an angry, ugly beast. "Aren't you here to find a mate like the rest of us? Daddy says you're looking for one. What better choice can you have than the daughter of an oil tycoon?"

"You misunderstand the reason why I'm here. However, I'm certainly not obligated to tell you why, so if you'll excuse me—" Soonyoung starts to back a step, making it clear that the conversation ends right here, right now. But the lady won't have it as her face curls into an ugly frown.

"No, _you_ listen here. You better treat me right or I'll tell on you to my father! Do you even know who I am?" She threatens, not at all caring about the repercussions of her actions.

Jihoon doesn't know what possessed him to act in the way that he did. He should have just backed off and walked away. He should have just turned the other way around and disregarded their very existences. This is not his problem and contrary to Jun's belief, he's not a magnet for trouble. But it's hard to ignore the injustice of her remarks. "He doesn't want you." He blurts out.

Two pair of eyes swivel towards him. "Who the fuck are you?" She glares, unhappy that they're interrupted.

"I'm nobody." Jihoon answers smartly. It doesn't matter who he is, it matters what he _does._ At the back of his mind, he feels the quiet gaze of the Alpha on him. "But I do know that if someone doesn't want you, you shouldn't force it. It's people like you that give Omegas a bad name."

"You!" She starts.

But Jihoon doesn't cower. "You should go and save yourself the embarrassment."

He's right and he knows that she knows it too. Knowing it's time to bow out of a losing battle, she turns back to the Alpha. "My father will hear about this." And just like that, she walks away, leaving behind a trail of strong, scented perfume that makes his eyes water.

Finally, three becomes two. Jihoon spares a glance at the other but Soonyoung remains silent. Suddenly, the reality of the situation crashes down on him. Fucking hell, this is so embarrassing; to intrude where he's not wanted. In front of his crush, no less. "Right. I should go now." Jihoon says after a minute of silence passes them by. 

"Wait." The Alpha calls out, stopping him in his tracks. "What's your name?"

Jihoon is hit with the sense of utter dread. While Seungcheol is hopelessly in _crush_ with the captain of the football squad, also better known as the university’s _cheonsa_ , Jihoon has grudgingly developed feelings for the leader of the dance troupe. If Yoon Jeonghan is the most popular Alpha on campus, then Kwon Soonyoung comes second in terms of fame and popularity. And sure, even though Jihoon has come to terms with the consequences of being best friends with Choi Seungcheol, someone who is also at the top of the popularity chain, it doesn’t mean he is comfortable in interacting with someone of Soonyoung’s standing. 

After all, no one would have expected the Alpha to know the name of a nobody like Jihoon.

"I'm uh—" But a shrill ringtone interrupts their conversation as Jihoon quickly extracts his phone from his pocket. Seungcheol's name comes on screen. Shit, his hyung must be looking for him. Now faced with pressing issue of his very own, he looks up. "I've to go." Not wanting to corrode the situation any further, he turns towards the door of the veranda. He needs to go. It's not good to be alone with someone he has strong feelings for.

But fate decides she's not ready to let him go just yet. In a second, someone catches hold of his wrist and tugs. Gravity propels him to turn and crashes neatly into a warm chest. "Who. Are. You?" Soonyoung whispers, curiosity burning in his eyes.

He really should lie. He should remain anonymous, if only to protect his sanity.

The Alpha tilts his head. "There's something about you." He whispers, leaning in even closer to Jihoon. "You smell like..." Soonyoung bends his neck to catch a whiff of something. Jihoon jumps when the Alpha's nose grazes his nape, at a point where his scent is the most prominent. "Do you know how good you smell? How can anyone not want to pounce on you when you smell like _this?"_

The close proximity is driving him crazy, not to mention the honeyed voice sounds so, so sexy. This close, Jihoon can smell the intoxicating musky scent of the Alpha. Unlike his sweet scent, Soonyoung smells like the warm, earthy forest green after the first rain in a long summer. It’s addictive and Jihoon longs for more. He wants to roll in it, to immerse himself permanently in the Alpha’s scent so that it will brand him for eternity. Jihoon wants everyone to know just who he belongs to. 

Wait a minute... _fucking what?_

So confused with his wild emotions, he does the only thing he can do. He brings his left knee right up, promptly hitting the Alpha's groin. He's released almost immediately from the Alpha's dizzying hold. "Didn't they teach you in Sex Ed that it's bad manners to touch an Omega who's not yours?" He snaps, ignoring the soft groan that emits from the Alpha's mouth.

Fearing retaliation, he quickly swerves around and runs as fast as he could. He only stops when the quiet silence is long behind him and he's surrounded once more by unwanted merry and mayhem.

Oh damn. Did he just knee his crush in the groin?

* * *

Parents always excel at doing something their kids hates; _to meddle in their lives as though it's a God-given right_.

Unfortunately for Jihoon, he's not exempted from it. So when he's trudging to campus the following week after the eventful party, he sighs when he receives a call from his dearest mother. Hailing from a middle-class family in the city of Busan, his mother has always strived to give her only son the very best. Despite the elevated boost in status over having an Omega for a son, Jihoon’s mother will never dream of trading riches and famed connections over her son’s well-being. Her son’s secondary gender is never up for trade and she's happy just by seeing _him happy_. Remembering her calming scent of citrus lemon and white rose, his heart suddenly yearns for the place he called home. 

“Hello, Eomma.” Jihoon says as he accepts the call. 

“Good morning, darling!” His mother’s warm voice greets him. “Have you had your breakfast? Don’t tell me you skipped it again.” 

“Eomma, I’m not a kid anymore.” Jihoon grunts, even though, yes, he did actually intend to do just that in his rush to get to campus. 

“ _Lee_ _Jihoon_.” 

Jihoon smiles, even though he knows his mother couldn't see him doing so. “I promise to grab a sandwich before my first class.” 

“That’s more like it. Take better care of yourself, Jihoon-ah, especially when you are living in the city all by yourself. Now, tell your Eomma what you’ve been up to since I last called. It's been so hard to get a hold of you nowadays.” 

“Sorry Eomma, I’ve been busy lately with final projects and stuff.” 

His mother tsks, as though expecting such response from him. “That's okay, darling. Now, have you been seeing anyone lately?” 

His mind buzzes over the abrupt change of subject. “What-t?” 

Her chuckles echo over the phone and it teases another smile out of him. “Your Appa and I are not getting any younger. We want to see you _mated_ and happy. Is there anyone in school that you are interested in?” 

Instantaneously, his mind goes straight to Kwon Soonyoung with his slanted eyes and perfect everything. “There’s no one!” He lies. “I just want to focus on school right now.” 

“Jihoon-” A pause and Jihoon knows what comes after can never be anything good. “-you know we want nothing but for you to be happy. Omega or not, you are our precious son and we are thankful every single day. But you need to get a move on. Now, there’s a friend of mine whose friend’s son is attending a university not far from where you are, do you want Eomma to set you up on a date? Who knows, he might just be the one you're looking for.” 

“What? No!” Jihoon has never once doubted his parents’ love for him but he's also well-versed in the consequences of her meddling in his private affairs. And that just won't do.

“Darling, don’t be shy. You need to get onboard the dating scene to know if your _potential mate_ is out there. You know how I've met your Appa when I was your age, it could be the same for you!” 

“Eomma...” 

“From what I heard, he’s a nice boy and-” 

“I have someone!” Jihoon interjects. 

“Lee Jihoon, are you lying to your mother right now? You just said there’s no one special.” 

“Fine, I was lying earlier!” Jihoon whispers into the cell, suddenly aware that he’s in a public space. “I don’t want to say anything to you just yet because we only agreed to go out last week but I got someone, okay? So, there’s no need for you to set me up.” _Oh god_ , just what fresh hell did he get himself to? 

“Okay, darling, I believe you. What’s his name?” 

“Huh?” The question shouldn’t be that surprising, considering the direction this conversation is going but it's eight in the morning and Jihoon has yet to get his first cup of coffee. 

“Aigoo, _your_ boy's name, darling. Won’t you at least tell me his name?” 

Jihoon hates how the statement makes his heart races. “Soonyoung.” He stutters weakly, no longer able to escape the big black hole he finds himself in. “Kwon Soonyoung. He's in the same year as me.”

“What an adorable name and you are of the same age too! Well, the next time there's a school break, bring him home. We would love to meet him.” 

“Okay, Eomma. I’ve to go now, my class will start soon. I love you.” 

“I love you too, darling. Have a good day at school. Call me when you can!” 

* * *

The bomb drops a few minutes into his first lecture.

_Darling, I forget to tell you that we will be coming down for a visit in a few weeks' time. Your Appa has to attend a business conference in Seoul. We would love to meet up with your Soonyoung when we are there! Let him know, okay? Eomma loves you, have a good day! Aja, aja fighting!  
_

Jihoon stares at the message. What the ever-loving fuck? 

* * *

_He ran free._

_His wolf loved it, the freedom to go wherever, whenever. The world's their oyster, they can do anything they want to._

_Dashing in and out of bushes, swerving around big trees that were hundreds of inches taller than them and jumping over dead logs that littered the forest's ground. The exhilarating feeling was indescribable. His young, unadulterated sharp senses took in everything around him. The water rushing down the creek. The birds tweeting in the air. The way the wind blew all around them. This was life in its greatest form, untouched by humans' filthy hands and his ten-year-old mind loved it._

_Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him and he shrieked, his laughter echoed in the summer air. But despite so, he's not afraid, for it's his mother who had him._ _"Eomma, what's a soulmate?"_ _He randomly asked (well, it's not quite random when it's been in his mind for a while)._

 _"Well, it's like a best friend but more. It's someone who_ _you can connect easily and instantly with. You find yourself trusting them implicitly because no matter what happens, you know they're going to be there for you. They will find that loving you is the easiest thing to do in the entire world and_ _even if everything stops tomorrow, they will continue to love you. Because that's what love is; unselfish and constant."_

_"Is Appa yours?"_

_"Yes, darling. He's mine. And one day, when you grow up, you'll find yours too."_

_"But Eomma, how would I know?"_

_"You just do. They will come at a time when you need them the most. And even if you don't know it at first, you eventually will. Listen to your wolf, darling, he will point you towards the right direction."_

_"I can't wait to meet them!"_

_"Oh darling, I bet you do. Don't worry, they will come in time."_

* * *

His wolf points him to somewhere, alright.

It points him towards more trouble. _Stupid wolf,_ he thinks silently as his wolf mewls in sadness at being berated.

Lee Jihoon takes pride in being a mature, level-headed person. But if there’s ever a person who's capable of turning him into a fumbling idiot in a matter of seconds, it will probably be the one who starts with a S and ends with a Y. _Kwon_ _Soonyoung_. God, even the mere thought of the Alpha’s name brings about an unprecedented wave of anxiety and apprehension.

"I like you." It comes from a lanky, Beta male. He sounds so confident, so sure that nothing will stand in his way. "And I think we could be great together."

It's like déjà vu.

Before their chanced encounter, they rarely crossed each other's path. They come from two significantly different circles, after all. So how can it be that the Alpha is suddenly everywhere he goes now? What unwanted black magic is this? Urgh, he hates the drama this could potentially bring into his life.

To make matter worse, did he just stumble upon yet another person confessing their undying love for the Alpha? Did he really? Is he suddenly a magnet for witnessing awkward moments such as these? From the looks of it, it's not going well. He can see from the impatient look flashing in those orbs. The Alpha is not pleased at all.

"I don't think so." Comes the dry reply. And Jihoon has to clap his hand over his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing over the painfully embarrassing scene.

The Beta's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Soonyoung-hyung, I—"

But the Alpha is definitely not in the mood to play around. Jihoon bets it gets tiring after a while, to be confessed to all the effin' time. "I bet you're a great guy and everything but I'm not looking for anything permanent so..."

"Wow, my friends are right. You're an asshole." The Beta says, hurt from the blunt rejection. "I don't want to believe them but I guess they're right."

Okay, that's just unfair. Deemed as an asshole just because the Alpha couldn't return his feelings? It's like that night all over again. It's just too cruel. Unable to stop himself, he steps forward. "I think you're the asshole. Calling someone names just because they don't feel the same way as you do? That's just pathetic." And for the second time that week, he fails to shut the fuck up.

The pair of Alpha and Beta looks over at him; one in resignation and another in complete bewilderment and surprise. Jihoon doesn't know which is worse, to be honest. But unlike the scene of the previous week, the Beta chooses not to make a scene. With a huff, he swings around and walks away without another word. If not for the fact that the Beta has made an utter fool of himself, Jihoon could respect that in a person. It's always good to know when to walk away when you're not wanted anymore.

"It's you again."

Jihoon turns towards the Alpha as he shrugs. "It's me agan." And because he's really a curious little thing, he asks, "How many times a week do you have to go through these awkward, one-sided confessions?"

The Alpha steps closer towards him. "What is it to you?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Really? This is the thanks he gets after everything he has done? Pft. "Well _Alpha,_ if you must know, I think I have just the solution for you."

"What may that be?"

Okay, this is it. Either he gets laughed at for being a foolish, naive little being or he actually gets away with finding a solution to his problem. It’s now or never, better to rip off the bandaid and get it over with. Jihoon straightens his back. "You should be my _boyfriend_."

The flabbergasted look on the Alpha's face is almost comical. “I’m sorry but _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a month, I can probably get all the balance 4 chapters edited and posted up by November. I want to complete this fiction before 2020 ends. Thank you for your patience.
> 
>  **Preview of CHAPTER 2: THE MAKE-BELIEVE**  
>  "It's pretty simple actually." Jihoon says, as though it's a matter-of-fact when really, it's not. "These confessions are a bother to you, right? You obviously need help. What's a better deterrent than having a fake boyfriend? I could be a 100% love-repellent for you. What do you think?"
> 
> Okay, the surprised look is expected. Jihoon will be too if someone he has never really interacted much with approaches him like this. Even he himself thinks he's over-reaching here. But well, desperate times call for desperate measures. And he is indeed desperate as hell. 
> 
> A frown mars the Alpha's face as he says, "But we don't even know each other."
> 
> "That's easily rectified. Hi, I'm Lee Jihoon, Omega, and currently pursuing a bachelor degree in Vocal and Composition. I'm twenty-two and I definitely have no interest whatsoever in you." _Oh, you bumbling fool,_ he thinks inwardly, _why are you such a liar?_ "So you don't have to worry about me falling in love with you or something. Cause I won't." _Sure, go ahead and dig a bigger hole for yourself._


	2. THE MAKE-BELIEVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains explicit sexual scene. Strong language, dirty talk.

Loving Yoon Jeonghan makes him the saddest person alive because Seungcheol has so much to lose, knowing that nothing lasts forever. Loving Yoon Jeonghan makes him weak, leaving him unnecessarily vulnerable to the most beautiful dreams and knowing they will never come true. Loving Yoon Jeonghan makes him hurt because every single time they part, the Alpha takes away a little piece of Seungcheol with him; _never to be recovered, never to be seen._ Loving Yoon Jeonghan makes him cry like a new-born baby because how could anyone ever love someone so damn much and still be whole? But the worst thing of all is loving Yoon Jeonghan makes him feel so, so alone because love is only ethereal and gorgeous if it's felt by both parties and that's not the case between the both of them.

"Stop." Seungcheol growls, hating how badly he aches when he doesn't even have a dick in him yet. "I don't need romance. I'm just horny so let's _fuck_."

The Alpha rises from his position—in between Seungcheol's thighs—and _smirks_. "Someone's impatient tonight."

Seungcheol hates how good Jeonghan is in riling him up. A few minutes spent on his puckered entrance, brazenly eating him out, and Jeonghan has effortlessly turned him into a hot mess. There's nothing decent in what they are doing tonight and if he's a better man, he would have pushed the Alpha away and left. But he's not. He never is. So he lies on his back, presenting himself as the sweetest treat imaginable, and hopes the Alpha doesn't wreck him beyond recognition. His own distinctive scent of pumpkin and lavender radiates in waves when he sees the Alpha licking his lips, swallowing the remains of Seungcheol's slick on his mouth. _Cocky bastard._

"Fuck me, Han." Seungcheol demands and because his mother has taught him good manners, he says, "Please."

"Your wish is my command." Without warning, the Alpha grabs his legs and pulls Seungcheol towards him. The Omega goes willingly, helpless against his desire to be consumed. The sound of his ass slapping against Jeonghan's thighs seems too loud in the quietness of the room. "Fast or slow?"

"Fast." He replies immediately and without hesitation. He wants the Alpha to plow into him, to bring him near the edge of madness and finish him off. He wants to be branded, to know there's no one but Jeonghan who has the absolute right to reach the deepest, most intimate part of him.

Jeonghan says nothing further. There's no need for protection, not when Seungcheol is on the pills. He's shamelessly _wet_ too so it should be easy for the Alpha to slide in without any obstacle. His skin tingles from knowing what's about to come. The Alpha lifts one of his legs up and places it on his own shoulder so that he could have better access to Seungcheol's throbbing hole. "Ready, baby?" He seeks permission as he presses the tip of his dick against the Omega's entrance. Seungcheol's hole clenches pitifully around it, trying to suck the length in.

Seungcheol makes the decision for him by pushing his hip downwards, sliding all the way down in a single, calculated move. He groans. He's full, so damn full. Jeonghan's dick has always been the best thing to fill him up. Everyone else pales in comparison, not that he has seen that many dicks to begin with but still, he _knows_. The Alpha presses open-mouth kisses on his neck, then his chest, and then his nipples as they wait for Seungcheol to get used to the size of him. It doesn't take long since the Omega's body is already accustomed to anything that's attached to the Alpha. "Move."

"So demanding." Jeonghan says but he complies anyway. He always does, no matter how bratty Seungcheol is.

The Alpha starts to thrust like a well-oiled machine. In out, in out. Seungcheol grunts under the blinding pressure, wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist to pull him even closer. "Shit, baby. Look at the way you're clenching around my dick. You're always a slut for it, aren't you?" Jeonghan says, hips still mercilessly pistoning in and out of Seungcheol. "God, I wonder what people would say if they can you see you right now. They should know how much the student council president likes to beg for dick. You always know how to beg so prettily. But you won't let anyone else touch you like this, right baby? It's only me who gets to do all these nasty things to you. Cause you're _rightfully mine_. My Cheolie, my Omega."

Seungcheol mewls against the dirty talk, too aroused to put up a protest (also because it hits too close to the damn truth). "Han, Han, _Han!_ _"_

"Say it! Say you're mine."

"Yours, Alpha. I'm yours."

Jeonghan looks down at him, grinning like a devil. "That's right, baby and don't you forget that." But when Seungcheol gives a high, pathetic whine, the arrogant attitude dissipates into a string of soft cooing and whispers. "I got you, baby. I got you. Just let me try and find—"

Seungcheol screams when Jeonghan rams straight up his prostate and doesn't cease from hitting it again and again. He closes his eyes tightly, not wanting to see how beautiful the Alpha looks while he brings intense pleasure throughout Seungcheol's entire body. He will never stop wanting more, that he knows. Some days, he wishes the man will enter him and stays forever. But that's not possible, right? It's just another wild dream of his. Fresh, hot tears suddenly pool behind his eyelids, half from the mind-blinding pressure of being rammed like there's no tomorrow and the other half from the feeling of unimaginable love for the man who's above him.

"Why are you crying, baby? You're the one who wants it hard and fast, remember? Can't take the pressure now that you've it?"

"Dont-t stop-p." He pleads.

Jeonghan doesn't. If anything, it renews his vigour to move even faster and harder. The bed creaks under the Alpha's strong thrusts as Seungcheol can only lie on his back and _take it._ It is the most wonderful feeling of all, to have the Alpha use his body to chase after his own orgasm. The Omega's cock lies against his stomach, red and angry. Soft noises escape his lips as the Alpha continues to fuck into him. Too focused on the cocoon of pleasure that surrounds him, his orgasm catches him by surprise as he releases all over his stomach and Jeonghan's with a loud grunt.

But even then, Jeonghan's speed doesn't falter. A few more well-aimed thrusts and Seungcheol feels a flash of heat as Jeonghan comes and comes inside of him. They stay like that for a while until Jeonghan finishes emptying himself into his lover's body before collapsing beside Seungcheol, spent. Somehow, it couldn't be more perfect than this.

* * *

"It's pretty simple actually." Jihoon says it like it's a matter-of-fact when really, it's not. "These confessions are a bother to you, right? You obviously need help. What's a better deterrent than having a fake boyfriend? I could be a 100% love-repellent for you. What do you think?"

Okay, the surprised look is expected. Jihoon will be too if someone he has never really interacted much with approaches him like this. Even he himself thinks he's over-reaching here. But well, desperate times call for desperate measures. And he's indeed desperate as hell.

A frown mars the Alpha's face as he says, "But we don't even know each other."

"That can be easily rectified. Hi, I'm Lee Jihoon and currently pursuing a bachelor degree in Vocal and Composition. I'm twenty-two and I definitely have no interest whatsoever in you." _Oh, you bumbling fool,_ he thinks inwardly, _why are you such a liar?_ "So you don't have to worry about me falling in love with you or something. Cause I won't." _Sure, go ahead and dig a bigger hole for yourself._

"Kwon Soonyoung. Degree in Business Administration. We're the same age then, Jihoon-ssi."

"Yeah, looks like it." He says nonchalantly _._

Soonyoung nods his head, seemingly taking that into advisement. "How come I never see you around here before?"

"I can be a hermit sometimes. Crowd makes me uncomfortable." Jihoon murmurs. _Also, you're too hot like the sun and I don't fancy myself being burned by getting too close._

"Why would you do this for me?" Soonyoung asks, not entirely trusting that he has no ulterior motives. "And don't tell me you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Okay _ouch,_ while it's fair for Soonyoung to be suspicious of him, the Alpha doesn't need to put it in that way. He can be...helpful when he wants to.

"Well, I might need something from you in return."

"I guess as much." Soonyoung says. "What do you want? Money? Fame? A spot in my club?"

"What?" A bit taken-aback by the offerings, Jihoon can only frown. "No! Why would I want any of that?"

"Why not? That's what people usually want from me."

Do people usually come up to the Alpha to ask something from him? Jihoon doesn't like the sound of that. "Well, I'm not them." He sighs. But who's he kidding? He's not that innocent either. After all, he does want something from the Alpha. “I'm in need of a fake boyfriend too."

"You've admirers you want to shake off too?"

"Not exactly that." Jihoon says. "I may or may not have convinced my mother that I'm in a newfound relationship with someone at school. Someone who happens to have the same name as uhm...well, _you_.” 

“You must be joking.” The Alpha says in a deadpan voice. "Me and you? Together?"

Jihoon cringes. He knows the situation is not ideal but it still hurts to see the disbelief that's etched on Soonyoung’s face. Is it really that hard for him to picture himself in a relationship with someone like Jihoon? He knows he’s not the most sought-after Omega on campus but still, he believes he has his own set of merits which will make him a good candidate for a boyfriend. “You know what? This is a mistake. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I should just go.”

“Wait!” Soonyoung says. “I'm sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to sound rude. Please don't go.” 

Jihoon crosses his arms, as though to protect himself from incoming hurts. "It's your choice. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm merely suggesting a quid pro quo arrangement between us. You scratch my itch and I'll scratch yours."

The Alpha groans wearily. "Okay fine, I'll bite. And how do you suggest we do this?"

"I don't know...just hang-out for a few weeks and then break up?"

"Oh whoa, that's so eloquent. You impress me." Soonyoung replies sarcastically.

Jihoon narrows his eyes at the Alpha. "What do you suggest then, Your Highness?"

"Six months. We do this for six months and you'll be the one to break up with me. It'll buy me another six months to pretend that I'm too heartbroken to even consider dating new people since I'm jilted by my lover. That should work, right?"

Damn. It would be nice to have the 'sympathy card' too. He could play it up and garner pity from his parents. "That's fine. And also, I think we should set some ground rules between us. There must be some things that are off-limits to you, likewise for me."

A wolfish smirk. "Afraid I'll ravish you or something, Jihoon-ssi?"

"No!" Jihoon is quick to reject the notion. The situation is already complicated enough without adding _that_ to the mix. "You are not even my type!"

Something immediately changes. The Alpha's laid-back grin turns predatory. "I find that hard to believe but sure, Jihoon-ssi, have it your way." And it's gone in the blink of an eye. "So what are your rules then?"

"No unnecessary touching. Hand-holding is fine, if we have to. For the sake of making this look as real as possible, we shouldn't date other people until this is over. And uh...you'll have to come with me to meet my parents when they are in town a few weeks from now."

"That sounds fair. Well, here's mine. You need to have lunch with me everyday, for however long this shenanigan takes."

Huh? Wait just a minute, he's not stupid. That means he would have to be paraded in front of the entire campus population. "Why must...?"

"It's the quickest way to show everyone else that I'm already in a committed relationship with you _without_ actually announcing that you're my boyfriend. Fake or not; the goal is for me to fence off unwanted attention, remember? I need to make it as public as possible. Another thing, I'll walk you to and fro from classes as much as our schedules permit. And you must accompany me to my dance practices, at least once a month. Dancing is one of the few important things that I give two shits about, my boyfriend should at least act interested."

Okay...that's a lot to take in. He's under the assumption that it's going to be an in and out sort of thing. "Must we go that far?"

Soonyoung sighs. "It's the only way I see this working. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? It's not easy you know, being a boyfriend of mine. Even if it's fake."

Jihoon hesitates. It feels like it's too much of an undertaking to accept. But then he thinks about his mother _and_ the blind dates she would coerce him to attend...he pathetically caves. "I'm sure."

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why go through with this anyway? It seems like I've a lot more to gain from this than you."

“My mother is worried that her only son might end up all alone. I can't blame her. I spend all of my free time either producing music in the studio or singing to them. Any mother will be worried.” He sighs. “My parents met on one of those mixers, you know? So, she thinks that by making me go on these dates, I will somehow stumble upon my _one true mate_. It sounds stupid, I know. But I also know she’s doing this because she wants to see me happy.” Jihoon says, eyes downcast as he nervously plays with the hem of his sweatshirt. “That’s the reason why I came up with this white lie. I love my mother, I really do. But when she tries to make me go on these blind dates that she’s so fond of setting me up with, it drives me crazy. Then again, I don't want to disappoint her either.”

The Alpha seems to ponder about something for a while before he straightens up. "You don't look like it but you're a good guy."

"Yah—"

"I'll do it." Soonyoung interrupts. “I’ll be your fake boyfriend.” 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've nothing much to lose. But I do think we need to work on us."

"Excuse me, what?"

Soonyoung sighs. “Have you forgotten about our _wolves_? I'm just standing right across from you right now and I can feel your wolf shying away from me. It’s obvious that your wolf is not familiar with mine. Nobody will believe you're my boyfriend if we remain like this. If you want to convince everyone else that we are in a real, committed relationship, we have to spend more time together. We can start by familiarizing your wolf with mine. That's the only way I can see this working out.” Damn but whatever the Alpha was saying is completely right. No matter how deep his feelings are for Soonyoung, his wolf is still skeptical of the other man's presence. After all, it will be self-destructive of the Omega in him not to be suspicious of the strength of an Alpha. “In fact, you don’t even _smell_ like you are mine, Ji. Don't you know how important scenting is to a wolf?” Is it just him or did Kwon Soonyoung just _purr_ at him like a pleased tiger? “What do you think will actually happen once I say yes?” 

“Uhm well, I didn’t think that far ahead because I'm not too sure if you would actually agree to this.” 

Soonyoung grins. “Jihoon-ssi, really. You should have more faith in yourself. You're really persuasive when you want to, I like that in a mate.” Oh wolf, did Kwon Soonyoung just attempt a pick-up line on him? He sure as hell hopes not or else, this relationship just gets a lot harder to fake. “Now, let’s get cracking. Tell me more about yourself. I need to be the best _fake_ boyfriend you’ll ever have.” 

* * *

"I can't do this. This is too much. I change my mind."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Do you know who they are?"

"Uh, kinda? It would be weird if I don't."

"Then you should know why I can't do it."

"Oh come on, they are just my friends. They are not some espionage agents or something."

It's the beginning of spring, and the weather is still chilly and cold. While he's safely cocooned in two layers of clothing, it seems that Soonyoung is comfortable enough with a simple black turtleneck and jeans ensemble. He couldn’t help but notice how good the Alpha looks. Not that he doesn't look good on any other day but still. Soonyoung looks like he's glowing under the bright sun. _Beautiful_ , his heart whispers. “Must we?” He sulks.

"That sad pout won't work on me." Soonyoung sighs. "Now is as good a time as any. I'll have to introduce you to my friends sooner or later since we’ll be spending more time together. It just makes perfect sense to do the introduction now.”

It makes sense, it really does but he just hates the notion of meeting new people. “What if they don’t like me?” Again, the absolute reality of who Soonyoung is comes crashing down on him. Sometimes, it's easy to forget how popular the Alpha is and by extension, just _who_ are included in Soonyoung’s group of friends. No matter how many rejections he has met out thus far, one can't help but flock towards the Alpha's magnetic disposition. Present company included.

"Impossible. I like you just fine."

"Don't try to butter me up." Jihoon says distractedly. "Okay, let's do this and get it over with."

"Great!" Soonyoung then pulls him towards one of the tables that's almost filled to its capacity. “Hey guys, meet Jihoon. He's my _boyfriend_.”

Jihoon watches in amazement as five pairs of eyes instantaneously turn towards him at Soonyoung’s announcement. He blushes at the sudden onslaught of attention. Damn Soonyoung and his hasty ways. Couldn’t the Alpha give him a warning beforehand? “Hi.” He says softly, painfully shy. Out of the corners of his eyes, he's able to easily recognize most of the occupants at the table. _And what a crowd it is_.

Yoon Jeonghan, undisputed top Alpha of the campus and captain of the football squad, winks when Jihoon’s eyes land on him. He can't help but notice how said Alpha is always able to don on an easy-going persona as long as it’s not _Seungcheol_ _-related_. “Oh, what an adorable wolfie you got there, Soonie.”

“Hyung, _back-off_.” Soonyoung says with a low growl. It's only when Jeonghan instinctively raises his hands in mock surrender did the frown ease into a normal Soonyoung-like expression. “This is Hannie-hyung. A healthy hint, he likes your friend. _A lot._ ” He says menacingly.

Jeonghan is not at all affected by the show of truth. "Guilty as charged!" He says cheeringly.

“And this is my best friend, Wonu and his mate, Mingoo. Don't be fooled by his height, Mingoo is just one giant pup. He will literally trip over nothing, so be wary.” Soonyoung continues. Beside Jeonghan is the ‘IT’ couple of the entire campus; Jeon Wonwoo, vice-captain to Jeonghan’s chieftainship, and Kim Mingyu (not Mingoo), a professional part-time model who has recently signed on to one of the country's top modelling agencies despite his young age.

“Hyung!” Mingyu whines at Soongyoung's introduction of himself. “You are an asshole. But I'm still happy for you.” Mingyu then stands from his seat and walks over to Jihoon. “Nice to meet you, Jihoon-hyung!” He chirps.

If Jihoon doesn’t know any better, he would have thought that the Omega is attempting to hug him. “ _Stop_.” Jihoon says as he presses a hand against Mingyu’s chest. “If you are about to do what I suspect you are about to, then please be prepared to get thrown over.” 

Suddenly, silence befalls the entire table. _Shit_ , is that the wrong thing to say? He's never comfortable with skin-skip, especially with people he doesn't know. Hence, the quick rebuttal. He glances at Soonyoung, begging him for help.

But then, something that Jihoon has never expected to happen did. Xu Minghao, co-leader of Soonyoung’s dance troupe, chuckles as he reaches out to pull Mingyu away from Jihoon. “Sit down, Gyu. Not everyone wants to be suffocated by a giant tree.”

At that, the table bursts into laughter, including Soonyoung. With a pout, Mingyu slinks back to his seat. His Alpha wraps his arms around him as he murmurs soft words of comfort to Mingyu. _That's one lucky tree_ , Jihoon thinks. “And that's Minghao, he's an exchange student from China and my co-leader.” Soonyoung explains.

“It's nice to meet you.” Minghao says, voice thick with accent. It seems the Alpha is still learning how to communicate properly in hangul. “It's good to see you pulling your head out of your ass and be with someone, hyung.”

“Shut up, Hao.” Soonyoung grunts. “And last but not least, this is Chan. He's a freshman but he puts most of us senior dancers to shame. I'm training him up to be my protégé.”

Jihoon glances at the maknae of the group. Chan must be damn good at what he does to be able to earn a seat at the table.

“I don't see what's so special about him.” Chan says a moment after, effectively stopping any and all conversations.

“Chan, that's not a nice thing to say.” Soonyoung berates. “Apologise.”

But the maknae is having none of it. Strapping his backpack on, he stands up from the table. “Whatever, I've class. I'll see you guys in practice later.” Without another backward glance, Chan leaves the group in a trail of silence and confusion.

“I'll go after him.” Minghao says, clutching his sling bag as he too, leaves the table.

“I apologize on his behalf. Chan is not always good with new people.” Soonyoung offers.

Jihoon nods. “That's okay.” He's just happy _most_ of Soonyoung's friends seem happy with meeting him for the first time.

They settle in with the group after that, taking the two empty seats left behind by Minghao and Chan.

"So how did you two meet?" Jeonghan asks.

Jihoon inwardly sighs. It's going to be a long, long lunch.

* * *

He should have expected this.

They are circling him like vultures with their jealousy and black hearts. It's hard to dismiss the dirty looks they send his way when he first walked into the lecture hall and he knows the reason why he's receiving this cold treatment. As Soonyoung has predicted, a lunch session with the most popular kids on the block did the trick. News of Soonyoung and Jihoon becoming an item spread like wildfire. He doesn't even need to look around the lecture hall to know the whispers are about him and his new beau. So he's even less surprised when he's approached by a group of Betas and Omegas after the lecture has ended. Uh oh, it doesn't bode well for him. 

"Is it true?"

"Are you dating Soonyoung-oppa?"

"I didn't know you and oppa are close. Since when?"

 _Since 'it's none of your fucking business cause he's not your effin' boyfriend',_ Jihoon thinks darkly. But he keeps his silence, knows that it's not wise to be a smartass when he's outnumbered. It's eight to one and even if he's not a statistician, he knows the odds are against him. Shit, how is he going to get out of this without making a scene?

"Do you even like him?" Another person says snidely.

Okay but what kind of a question is that? That's bordering on being rude.

"Soonyoung's my _boyfriend._ " He finally says. "Of course, I like him. We are in...love with each other."

Somehow, the crowd doesn't expect the confession as they stare at him mutely. So what? His response suddenly surprises them into silence now? Is the probable truth that shocking?

But one of the Betas finally regains her senses as she huffs. "But well, you are so _you._ Why would he be interested in you of all people? No offense."

_Oh you know what, you rude personification of the devil, all offenses are indeed taken._

"Hoon?"

The entire group simultaneously turns to see who it is that dares to intrude on this forced interrogation. And Jihoon could literally feel his heart sighing in relief when he sees Jun approaching them with cautious steps. Phew, safe at last.

"You okay, bro?" Jun calls out, eyes still on the group as a whole.

Jihoon quickly grabs his satchel and pushes through his few classmates. It's only when he finally reaches his friend's side did his wolf stop pacing. "Yeah, I'm good." He mutters.

Still not satisfied, Jun frowns at his friend. "Are they...?"

But Jihoon doesn't want to speak any further, not in front of all these people. They are his enemies and he would never let his guard down around them. Couldn't. "Let's talk later. Can we please get out of here?"

Jun nods, sensing Jihoon's urgency to leave the lecture hall as soon as possible. "Okay, yeah." But before he does what Jihoon wants, he glowers at the group. "Just so you know, and I'm saying this more for your sake than his, Hoon might not look like it but he has a black belt in taekwondo. He can high-kick any of you dumb-dumb anytime, anywhere so don't be stupid."

That seems to do the trick as the gravity of what they've just did sinks it. Satisfied that he's able to dish some form of revenge on said group, he puts his arms around Jihoon and propels him towards the door. "Stupid assholes." He mutters under his breath. But loud enough for every single person in the room to hear it.

Fondness swells in Jihoon's heart. Ah, it's nice to have a friend.

It's only when they are walking out of the campus' boundaries did Jun speak up once again. "By any chance, is that pathetic attempt to intimidate you back there has anything to do with your new relationship with Kwon?"

Jihoon swallows, guilt upsetting his heart. "Please don't tell hyung."

A sigh. "Hoon, we're your friends too, you know. You don't have to handle everything alone. Lean on us once in a while." Jun says. "And can't you get Kwon to handle his own obsessive fanatics? It's not fair for you to deal with them alone when they are his crazy fans, not yours."

 _But can't you see? I'm the one who are supposed to handle those fanatics for him. That's the reason why we are fake-dating in the first place._ "I'll talk to him." He says, just to appease his friend.

Jun nods his head. "Hey Hoon, how come you never tell me that you're interested in Kwon like that?"

It takes him a minute to realize that the only other person who knows about his crush on Soonyoung all along is Seungcheol. Damn, in his haste to get everything settled and ready, he has left out informing his friend of his changed relationship status. But wait, there's something that's nagging on his mind. "Are you interested in him?"

"What? Are you crazy? Of course not!" He rebuts. "It's just that...he doesn't look like your type, that's all."

"And what's my type?"

"Hmm, maybe the silent and nerdy types who are able to withstand your grumpy ass? Definitely not someone like Kwon."

"Ass."

"But for real, I'm happy for you. You look happier these days."

Is he? He doesn't even realize. "Yeah uhm, he treats me well."

"He better or he has to deal with Cheol-hyung and me."

* * *

He got his first heat at a young age of sixteen.

And it hurt a whole fucking lot. That entire long week was filled with nothing but pain and frustration. Unattached to no one, he'd to search for his release with phallic shaped objects and electronic vibrators. In the absence of a partner, he can only wallow in his misery. It's the one and only time when he cried and cried, begging his parents to let him out of his room so that someone, _an Alpha,_ could give him the dicking he needed. The heat raged on for days, only letting his small frame little breaks in between his first orgasm and the next. By the end of it, he barely felt human. There's no sense of relief because he knew he'll be going through this again thirty days from now.

It took him six long months to finally accept who he was. An Omega. And it took even more years to be comfortable with being who he was and not let the sense of self-hate to overwhelm him and destroy his life. It also made him despised the fairytale depiction of how someone like him should act and behave in this fucked-up society. So he decided right there and then, that no one should hold any amount of power over him. He's the master of his own soul and body. Sure, he might be an Omega who's at his weakest during heat week but he also knows that he's strong enough to get through it without an Alpha's help.

He doesn't need or want an Alpha. He prefers to live alone as an independent Omega in the New Age. 

That is, until Kwon Soonyoung came into his life and messed it all up.

* * *

"We should _cuddle._ ” 

The day starts like any other unassuming Tuesdays he's used to. He only has to suffer through two hour-long classes in the morning and voilà, he's free to do whatever the heck he wants for the rest of the day. And there’s nothing more _Jihoon-like_ than to spend the remains of his day hunkered down in his beloved studio on campus. Everything would have been fine and dandy if not for a teeny-weeny problem; he has promised Kwon Soonyoung the day before that they could spend a few hours together after class since Tuesdays are the least hectic days out of the entire week for the both of them. So here he is, in the most sacred place on campus, with Soonyoung in tow. If he's a lesser man, he would have bawled over the fact that _the_ Kwon Soonyoung is here in his humble space, making himself comfortable on the one and only couch available. How the hell is this his life? 

Too busy panicking internally, Soonyoung’s innocent question is quick to bring everything to a standstill. Wait, _what_? Jihoon bets if the question is posed to anyone else but him, the response would be much more eloquent than this. _This_ being him swirling his chair around, misjudging the speed of said turn and careening straight onto the cold, unforgiving floor. In that moment, he desperately wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Jihoon has always known he doesn't have much luck when it came to love and romance but this is just a brand-new level of humiliation and embarrassment. He sneaks a quick glance at the other as shame burns his cheeks, only to see Soonyoung staring back at him in shock. 

It takes a full minute before Soonyoung is able to snap out of his stupor. “You are alright there? I didn’t know the idea of cuddling with me would elicit such a strong reaction from you.” 

“I’m good.” Jihoon recovers his senses fairly quickly. “Fine. Perfect. See?” He stands up from the floor just to show how perfectly okay he is. It's a bit challenging to meet Soonyoung's gaze head-on, considering how shame is still a dear friend to him. 

“It's okay if you are not comfortable with it, I just thought it’s a good opportunity for us to scent each other.” 

Jihoon perks at the statement. “No! I mean, _uhm_ , that’s fine. It's a good idea. I’m okay with that.” 

“Do you want to take a seat beside me then? I promise I won’t bite. Well—” A timely pause. “—unless you _want_ me to of course.” The jovial expression is back on Soonyoung's face, simultaneously easing the tensed atmosphere. 

“Just cuddling is fine, thanks.” Jihoon mumbles. 

_Are they truly going to fricking cuddle?_ His heart thrums to an erratic and jarring rhythm when he takes a seat beside the Alpha, the gravity of what they are about to do suddenly catching up on him. Well, here goes nothing. Despite the dreamlike state he seems to be in, Jihoon is careful to keep an inch of space between them. Because he’s sure if Soonyoung is to physically touch any part of him right now, he will combust like a firework. “Relax. I promise I won’t do anything without your permission. Scout's honor.” Soonyoung whispers as he scoots closer, effectively diminishing the precious gap. Oh, darn it. “Can I?” 

Jihoon glances at the Alpha, seeing Soonyoung's left arm pausing mid-way in the air. “Yeah. It's fine.” He nods. 

Even with the expressed permission, Soonyoung still chooses to wait for a few seconds more, unwilling to take the next move unless Jihoon is completely sure. “I’m going to wrap my arm around your waist now, okay?” Soonyoung explains softly. “If you want me to back off, just say the word and I will.” 

Despite the advance notice, Jihoon still couldn’t help but let out a high-pitch squeak (really, is there no end to this humiliation?) as Soonyoung wraps his arm snugly around Jihoon’s waist. The Alpha pulls him closer till Jihoon’s back is pressed gently against his warm chest. For the first time in his life, Jihoon is thankful for his shorter-than-average stature as he's tucked cozily under Soonyoung’s chin. It seems like there is finally a reason why he's born this way, to fit the quintessential role as Soonyoung's cuddle buddy. “Comfortable?” 

“Uh huh.” Jihoon mentions, suddenly shy. 

“Good.” Soonyoung says contently. 

It’s not that Jihoon is not used to being hugged or cuddled (his mother has done her fair share of coddling her only son whenever the opportunity arises), but it’s very rare for him to be comfortable enough to do so with someone who is not blood affiliated to him in any way (his best friend included). Why is it not really a struggle when it comes to the Alpha?

“Shit.” 

The soft murmur jolts him out of his thoughts as he peeks over at the item which has occupied Soonyoung’s attention since his entry to Jihoon's studio. He snorts when he realizes Soonyoung is playing a popular game called ‘Angry Birds’ on his phone. Jihoon observes in amusement as the Alpha starts to jab his fingers on the screen, somewhat hoping that by doing that, the tide will change in his favour. “Those birds are already angry enough, Soonyoung.” He teases. “Are you trying to make them feel any worse by poking angrily at them?” 

“What- _huh_?” Soonyoung turns to him in puzzlement. “Yah Lee Jihoon, are you making fun of me?” 

“Me, making fun of you, an Alpha?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow. “I wouldn’t dare.” 

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at the other, knowing fully well that the Omega just did so. “Fine. I’ll gladly take the hit if only because you feel comfortable enough with me now to tease me.” 

Jihoon blushes. “Who says I’m not in the first place?” 

“You're guarded around me.” The Alpha shrugs. "Not that I can blame you since we're not even close to begin with. So this is nice."

Jihoon doesn't know what to say so he doesn't.

The Alpha speaks up again. “I've been thinking about it. Even though this will lead to a break-up eventually, I'm hoping that we could remain as friends. I think being your friend could be the best thing ever to come out of this charade."

Jihoon feels his wolf whining softly, deep within the recesses of his heart. What’s with the Alpha and his never-ending ways to drive him insane? “You're just saying that cause you are my fake boyfriend.” 

Soonyoung chuckles. “Would it be so wrong if we end up as friends after all of this is over?”

But Jihoon doesn't want to be just friends with the Alpha. And isn't that just a big punch to the gut? "No." He says quietly. "No, it's not."

The mood lightens considerably after that as they continue with their simple hug-fest without another hitch. And when Soonyoung drops him off at his apartment two hours later, he catches Jihoon off-guard for the umpteenth time that day with a surprise hug. “I've a great time today.” He breathes out. “I'm glad we decided to do this. Goodnight, Jihoon. Have a sweet dream.” 

* * *

**❤️**  
 _\- k.soonyoung, leejihoon -_  
[ Wednesday, 21:11 ] 

**k.soonyoung** hey  
 **k.soonyoung** you awake?

 **leejihoon** yeah  
 **leejihoon** just showered, what's up?

 **k.soonyoung** cool  
 **k.soonyoung** there's a party at my friend's house on friday. uh, do you wanna go?

 **leejihoon** uhm  
 **leejihoon** must i? i told you i'm not good with crowds

 **k.soonyoung** i guess as much  
 **k.soonyoung** i'm just asking. no worries, you don't have to

 **leejihoon** no wait, i'll go  
 **leejihoon** what time?

 **k.soonyoung** are you sure?

 **leejihoon** tell me

 **k.soonyoung** it starts at 8, so i'll pick you up at 10?

 **leejihoon** i can get there on my own, you don't need to fetch me  
 **leejihoon** just let me know where it would be at

 **k.soonyoung** no worries, i'm fine with picking you up  
 **k.soonyoung** you're going there because of me after all

 **leejihoon** i'm not your omega, soonyoung  
 **leejihoon** you don't have to do this. it's supposed to be a beneficial arrangement, remember?

 **k.soonyoung** so i can't even worry for you as a friend?  
 **k.soonyoung** besides, you don't even have a car. how would you get there? **  
**

 **leejihoon** i'll take the bus or something

 **k.soonyoung** and that's why i should give you a ride

 **leejihoon** there's nothing wrong with the bus

 **k.soonyoung** and there's nothing wrong with me picking you up  
 **k.soonyoung** ji, why are you fighting so hard with me about this?

 **leejihoon** fine. i'll see you at 10 then

 **k.soonyoung** that's my boy  
 **k.soonyoung** anyway, fake or not, as long as we're dating, you're mine  
 **k.soonyoung** and i'll always protect what's mine

Jihoon stares at the screen. Really? The Alpha is just going to drop bombs like this on a daily basis? It's so unfair that his heart still thunders anyway at the simple statement. He has never been the typical Omega who craves for someone who can take care of him. But why does Soonyoung always makes him want something he has never wanted before? It perplexes him, how his own body and thoughts are not his anymore.

But one thing is for sure; S.S. Lee Jihoon is heading for the iceberg and there's no way of stopping it. 

He's simply doomed.

* * *

He has said it before and he'll say it again, he hates big crowds.

He has been to enough frat parties in his lifetime (courtesy of his roommates) to know this is not his cup of tea. But because he's indebted to Soonyoung, he goes anyway. It's loud and rowdy, as all parties go. Upon their arrival, everyone around their immediate area stops moving to stare at the newly-arrived couple. What the hell? “Oh, they are looking at us.” Jihoon comments quietly. “Why are they looking at us, Soonyoung?” 

“Don't mind them.” Soonyoung grits his teeth. The small crowd parts automatically when they walk past them and into the house without much issue. It's still _Kwon Soonyoung_ after all. It's unnerving to feel these many eyes on them but he remains silent as the Alpha steers him to a secluded corner.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon repeats his question once he's sure they're safe from prying eyes and nosy ears. 

“They are just trying to decide if we are for real or not.” 

“Why would they think we be faking it?” They are but _still._

“It could be for a fact that I don't date much and they got curious.” Soonyoung answers. “Or maybe they are just jealous you look so damn good in my arms. Either way, pay them no mind. They are like vultures. Once you show any sign of weakness, they _will_ attack.” 

“You speak as though you've experienced them yourself.” 

“It's hard not to, considering my position on campus. I'm a Kwon. People will always be curious about what I'm doing or thinking. You need to show them that no matter what they do, they cannot get to you.” 

"That sounds exhausting."

The Alpha chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah well, welcome to my life. Want to trade places?"

"No, thanks." But when he sees the still-solemn expression on Soonyoung's face, he says, “Hey, cheer up. I know we have only been together for a few days but take it from someone who hasn't quite figure out his life just yet, you’re doing fine. It's okay to stumble once in a while, that's what learning is for.” 

Soonyoung doesn't say anything, just leans against the wall behind him as he watches the crowd moving a few feet away from them. Knowing it's not his place to probe further on the Alpha's life, he mirrors the other man's move and settle in for the long haul. The party might be too much for him but at least the company is good. It makes everything just a little bit bearable.

"Hey Ji," Soonyoung suddenly says out of nowhere. "I'm hungry. Do you want to grab a burger or something? My treat."

Jihoon frowns. "What about the party?"

"Eh, I love my friend but he assembles the worst party ever. I'm just here as a show of support. So do you want to go?"

He grins, heart soaring at the thought of getting out of this uncomfortable place. "I thought you'd never ask."

And that's how they find themselves having Happy Meals at the nearest McDonald's kiosk in southern Gangnam area. It's three in the morning so it's not as crowded as it would have been in the day. Jihoon munches on his double cheeseburger, enjoying the juiciness of the beef patties encased with American cheese slices.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

He looks up from his meal and shrugs. "Sure."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but sometimes, I feel like you aren't that comfortable around Alphas."

"I don't like Alphas." He murmurs quietly. "Not all of them but some." He looks out the window, seeing a stray cat loitering around the front area of the restaurant. It's most probably waiting for patrons to take pity on and offer him some scraps of their meals. The night outside is quiet as the city slowly grinds to a halt.

"Why?"

He shrugs as he discards the wrapper once he's done with his burger. "Some are self-entitled jerks who think everyone else should bow down to them just because they represent the superior race. I can't stand them sometimes. There's an Alpha in my high school back then who thought that Omegas are nothing but broodmares. That our worth lies in how wide we spread our legs in the bedroom. It's the first time I ever got into a fight."

"Did you manage to get in a swing or two?"

"I got him good." He grins, remembering the fond memory. "In the end, he decided to change schools because he's too humiliated by the fact that a tiny, weak Omega can outfight him."

"That's not true."

Jihoon glances at the other in puzzlement. "What's not?"

Soonyoung turns to him as he shrugs. "You're definitely not weak. Anyone with half a brain can see that. I'll never be stupid enough to challenge you to a fight because what you lack in strength, you make up for it in speed. I'll never want to be your opponent. And well...sure, you are not as tall as the rest of us but don't you think you're the perfect height for someone to wrap you in a hug? I think that's a perfect enough reason to love your height."

"I, uhm—thanks, I guess." He says.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not like those Alphas. I know Omegas are one of the strongest and most resilient species in the world. I'll never take my future mate for granted. I'll cherish and love them for all they are worth."

Somehow, that only brings about a wave of hurt. Because he knows he can never be the mate that Soonyoung is talking about. "That's good to hear. Anyone's lucky to have you."

But he no longer wants to be sad about this anymore. Soonyoung is here right now. He's _real._ Fake boyfriend or not, Jihoon will cherish every memory that they share together until the day when he couldn't any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many readers are disappointed with the decision I made. I'll own up to it. It's my mistake. I was lacking when I started out BMA and my planning was mediocre at best. And when it crashed like nobody's business, I've no one to blame but myself. But believe me, I'm trying to make this right. I don't want to abandon this and if it helps, please know that the 'main events' remain the same (etc. the attempted attack on jihoon, soonyoung's mother). Like I've mentioned before, this is a re-write, not a new story. The only thing I can offer right now to alleviate this disappointment is to update all the five chapters as fast as I can and promise to complete all 13 chapters to the best of my ability. It's okay if you don't want to comment or leave kudos, I'm not asking for any, but I hope you can be kind if you intend to drop one. My motivation to do this is too brittle, please don't diminish what's left of it.  
> — rei


End file.
